Shoot for the Stars (2)
This was a game show where words and phrases and names are not what they seem to be. Gameplay Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played a game of double meanings & puns. Example: "Relative Group/Fight" Answer: "Family Feud" Main Game The two teams faced a 24 square game board. Behind each one is an altered phrase, and attached to most of them are dollar amounts ranging from $100-$300 plus a single $500 square. Both teams started with $100 and they alternated turns picking off boxes. Each time a box is chosen, a dollar amount was revealed, followed by the phrase. One player can decipher the top half, while the other can decipher the bottom half. Sometimes, a player can pass and let his/her partner solve his/her half first. A correct answer added the phrase's value to the team's score. Stars Four of the squares on the board have hidden stars behind them. When a star is exposed, the team that found one can wager any or all of their current cash total on that hidden phrase. A correct answer added the wager but an incorrect answer deducted the wager. Special Boxes In addition to the stars and the money amounts, here are two other special squares hidden on the board: *'Double Your Score!' - Which was just what it sounded like. For a correct decipher double the team's current score. *'Instant Car' - So called, because a correct answer to that phrase won a brand new car for the contestant. ---- The first team to reach $1,500 wins the game, keeps the money, and goes onto the bonus game for an increasing jackpot. Bonus Game To start, a flip panel of shuffling numbers from 5-9 (10 in the pilot) was in motion. The contestant stopped it by pressing a button and whatever number it came up, that was the number of correct answers needed to win a jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by $500 each bonus not won. In the bonus game, the celebrity was shown a series of popular phrases in which the keywords were underlined. The celebrity's job was to get his/her partner to say the underlined keywords by replacing them with words of his/her own or by describing them. The contestant partner can pass if he/she gets stuck. If the winning team can get the required number of correct answers landed on beforehand in 60 seconds or less, the winning contestant wins the jackpot. Five time champions win a brand new car. Trivia Shoot for the Stars was later revived in 1986 on ABC as Double Talk. Music Bob Cobert The theme would later be used on the unsold pilot Twisters as well as the 80's revival of Jackpot. Links Shoot for the Stars @ Game Show Utopia Rules for Shoot for the Stars YouTube Videos The full pilot "Shoot the Works" Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Puzzle Category:Flops Category:Word Games Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows